Can you hear me?
by Mattass
Summary: Holly's life is perfect until at the age of 9. Her dad gets murdered and things doesnt quite work out. Until Danny steps into her life in her fathers funeral.
1. Chapter 1

- Prologue -

You know, I always thought life would be so perfect and have all the things you wanted.

My first 9 years on earth was great, my parents happily married, I got a little sister when I was 4 and then 2 years after Jessica was born my brother Eric was brought into this world.

Life went great and I was so happy until my dad go killed in a robbery, he was shot straight in the heart and died. My mom fell apart the minute she got the message.

And Hell was about to begin for me.

I wasnt even prepared when Danny Jones walked into my life when my fathers funeral was set.

---------------

- Funeral -

"Mom... Eric is crying again.." I said and walked over to the bench where she sat alone crying.

It was just minutes before the people came to pay their respects. Mom looked like someone had dropped a pile of trash on her and left her to die.

"Can you be a sweetheart and take care of him now and Jessica" She said putting an arm on my shoulder trying to smile.

"Sure mom" I said giving her a hug.

People were walking into church now and I hurried past them to go take care of Jessica and Eric.

"ERIC" I yelled outside and looked around.

"Excuse me?" Asked someone and I looked the way the voice came from. A woman walked up to me with a boy my age and my siblings.

"Oh thank you so much... " I said grabbing Eric and Jessica by their arms.

"Mom is enough broken ... why on earth did you guys run off?" I asked looking at them.

"You wouldnt understand" Said Jessica and walked into the church with Eric.

The boy looked at me and smiled, he had something about him that made me wanna learn more but I didnt dare.

"Im Danny" He said and smiled.

"Im Holly" I said and started walking into church. Well inside I found Jessica and Eric by moms side crying, i guess i had to show some respect as well.

------------

- Six years later -

"Come on" I said and grabbed a hold of Danny.

"But I dont wanna" He stated and stopped dead in his tracks on the side walk.

"You said you would, its prom and you asked me" I said and glared at him with the worst look I knew he would freak out from. Lets just say he couldnt say no to anything when I put my foot up his pretty looking arse. He threw his hands up in the air and followed me into the store.

Prom was coming up and we were going together, I grabbed a dress and ran into a fitting room to squeeze into it. By now I knew Danny was slumped down in a chair, his arms crossed and this "Are we done yet?" look on his face. And damn I was right when I came out he looked just like that.

"Whats that on your shoulder?" He asked, his eyes fixed on it. I looked down and felt my anger rise.

"I ... I slipped in the shower" I said trying to hide it. Alright so It wasnt right to lie to him but I couldnt really let him into the truth.

"You got the shower door right through your shoulder... if you ask me it looks like someone drove a knife through your shoulder"

"So what do you think?" I asked ignoring him being concerned. He walked over to me and smiled grabbing my hips he kissed my cheek. I just bit my lip as he was touching a sore spot on my left hip.

"Ow... " I cried out as he somehow lost balance and gripped a little harder on my hip. He looked at me and I smiled, heck, he wasnt going to find out that I had bruises all over my body.

When I walked into the fitting room again it was like I could feel his eyes trying to look for more bruises on my body. And I was dead scared he would notice more.

The thing is that I have been beaten up almost everyday after the funeral 6 years ago, she just ... snapped into something else after we had said goodbye to my dad. She changed all of a sudden into this monster who would beat the shit out of me and Jessica everytime she got the chance. If we didnt follow her we could have our heads bitten off before we even knew it.

And when I got to school and Danny saw me he always used to ask why I had a bruise on my lip or the black eyes I had from mom punching me. I couldnt tell him the truth because I knew he would try to save me and my siblings. Its not like I didnt want him to but I couldnt risk having him hurt badly as well.

I mean me, Jessica and Eric know how to handle it, but would Danny?


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" was the first thing that met me when I opend the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks, mom rushed into the hall. Her face was ... torn into this ...huge grimace.

"I-I ... I went shopping for a prom dress with Danny"

"That idiot?" She stated.

"He is not an idiot, Jones is my bestfriend" I answered carefully.

SLAP!

"Dont talk to me like that"

"I-im sorry mom"

"You fucking better be, you are going to do your home work, but first cook dinner and wash the bathroom, do the dishes, put on a machine with your siblings clothes and then vaccum clean the living room"

"Alrigh, i will mom" I answered and went to kitchen to make dinner. Finishing off there I washed the bathroom, twice all over so mom wouldnt get mad. Its like she could sense how I was tired and tried to pick on it. Everytime I did something I was afraid she would be on my neck watching every step I made.

"YOU DONE YOU PIECE OF ST?" Yelled mom, she called me a piece of sht whenever she was dead drunk. And it didnt suprise me she was right now. Whenever she got the oppertunity she got so hammered and started pouding on us.

"Yes mom" I said while walking into the kids rooms.

"Stay in your rooms, moms drunk, Ill take the pouding tonight" I said kissing their heads looking at their scared faces, they were dead scared whenever mom was like this. Walking downstairs I saw mom hanging over the counter in the kitchen with a vodka bottle in her hands. Putting the clothes in the washing maching i accidently knocked over a glass and broke it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" She screamed, I froze.

"Ill clean it up and buy a new one tomorrow" I said carefully getting some paper. She was there before me, soon after I ducked as a piece of sharp glass in her hand came flying towards my arms. I wasnt fast enough, soon after 4 large marks on my arms were bleeding so intensly.

"Should learn something from that now, dont be like that towards your mother, ive done nothing but care for you and your siblings.

"Im sorry" I sobbed curling up in a ball on the floor. It was so painful.

Getting up I went into the bathroom and locked the door, in there I washed the wounds and wrapped some stuff around them to stop them from bleeding. I sat there for while looking at my cellphone, thinking if i should call Danny and ask him to come pick me up. But the things is that i didnt know if I had the guts to involve him in this or not. He couldnt be a part of this for all my reaons I could gather. The last thing I would want is to see him getting injured by her.

At school the next day I wore a huge hoody with long arms on it to hide the wounds.

"Aaah my nizzle foshizzle badizzle" Said Danny and shot his arms around my waist.

"OWH" I cried out pulling away.

"Whats going on?" Danny asked, he looked so concerned.

"No-nothing"

"Your acting weird again... is .. is everything alright at your place?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because ... eh nothing.."

"Mhm"

After that Danny got quiet, he looked at me a lot and tried to see if I would pull my sleeves up. I never did. He just couldnt see the scars I had on me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got home mom was furious. I was careful when i stepped into the house.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT" She yelled.

SLAP!

"MOM" I yelled. She was standing over Eric, who had obviously woken the beast from its usual nap on the couch.

"If you wanna slap someone, or beat someone... take it out on me.." I said and stepped forward.

"How dare you speak to me like that" She said stepping forward, I could see the fire light up in her eyes. It was like I was watching a big bon fire break up into a massive fire.

I know I was getting it, and bad this time. All to get her away from my siblings. They didnt need to take.

BAM! Her first slammed into my nose, I could feel the blood stream down like a strong river. Falling to the ground I held a hand to my nose, pulling it aside I had a massive pool of blood in my hands.

"You stupid little whore.. your nothing but shit to me... I wish I never gave birth to such a fucking failure as you" She said and I saw her knee crashing into my ribs.

Everything I could do was to prevent her from hurting my younger siblings, thats what Ive been doing ever since I found out what abuse was and I knew she would go mental.

In my deeper mind I knew it wasnt usual with a parent like this, but what could I do? Report her to the police, getting charges dropped and off she went beating off on us.

"I know" I mumbled.

"GOOD"

I felt her arm slam into my cheek and I gulped in pain. She sure did love to hit us. Another hit sent me flying into the wall and I cried out, screams shot through the house as she dragged me up by the hair and threw me into the wall. Falling down I gasped for air, mom was furious. Strangely enough she walked away from me. Jessica ran out in the hall and bent down to my level.

"You okey?" She asked touching my ribs, I gasped for air as the pain shot through me. And she barely touched the area she had kicked.

"Your ribs are broken" Said Jessica and helped me up from the floor, I gently tried to walk but all I could feel was the pain shooting through my body by every breath I took and my steps. She helped me into the bathroom and washed up my nose. That night I barely slept. I wanted to tell Danny, have him take me away from the hell I was living through, save my siblings from that monster.

-------------------

The next day, I had the biggest shock of my life. Danny approached me, saying he had to talk to me about something. After the first lesson we had a lesson off to do whatever the hell we wanted to do. I walked along the corridor just minding my own business when Danny dragged me outside. I sat down waiting for him to talk.

"I saw you last night... getting beat up.." He said. I choked on my apple and looked into his eyes. The truth pierced through him and I tried to smile.

"What?"

"I saw your mom throw you into the wall, your getting abused arent you?" He asked.

"No, that was a one time happening"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"No"

"That scar on your shoulder, she drove that knife through you shoulder, and that toe... she cut it off didnt she? And your nose right now... its all her, her work?" He asked.

I nodded and felt the tears press on.

"Look... You know what Ive kept a secret for so long, you cant act on this, you cant tell anyone, you cant help me, I need to find a way out of this on my own, it doesnt help if anyone interfears on it. Its only gonna get worse then" I said.

"Ok, but tell me when she does beat you, the phone, texting, msn.. just something" He said.

"Ok"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

-------------------

Danny was always such a comfort for me. He was always ready to hold out his arms and say : "Everything will be okay" He never let me down at all. When mom was on a roll of being nice I would be able to take the kids out for the day. And Danny was always there to help me, to talk about what would be happening at home. I told him everything. About all those years of being beat up, standing up for my siblings and telling her Danny wasnt a big ass. Everytime he told me it wouldnt be good to stand up for him. But I did. I loved him so much because of the support he was, defending me in school, helping me through so much. I found the biggest comfort in his arms. And I know people was wondering if we werent dating because of the closeness we had. But we both knew it couldnt go like that. We both knew this wouldnt be getting into anything serious as dating. At least for now.

"Mom?" I asked, I knew she was having a good day.

"Yes honey?" She asked from the couch which she sat with her office work.

"Can I take Jessica and Eric to the park with Danny?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, I need a break from their yelling" She answered.

"Thanks mom, I love you" I said and bent over, I clutched my side and gasped before I bit my lip and kissed her cheek.

"Is everything okey?" She asked and looked at me, she looked really concerned.

"Yeah, someone kicked a football in my ribs really hard in P.E today at school" I lied.

"Oh, thats not good" She said, I nodded and called for the kids. Telling them where we were going they ran for the door screaming in delight. 10 minutes later I met Danny in the park, he sat on a bench singing to this song he was listening to on his walkman. I walked over to him and sat down.

"She been any good?" He asked when he noticed me.

"Nice day today" I said with a smile, he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Good, Good" He answered.

-------------------------

We sat there watching my siblings goof off before he took us to McDonalds. There we sat talking about summer vacation and what he would be doing. He told he had gotten in touch with this guy about writing songs, and when college started up he would be going down to London to start writing with him."You are?" I asked, my voice trembled a bit but I bit through it and tried not to sound like I was scared.

"Well, I was thinking about it.. but I dont wanna leave you" He answered.

"Oh come on.. Its not like Im going to die" I said with a grin. He didnt smile.

"Im scared that you will if I go away" He answered.

"I wont"

"Im still scared of losing you" He said and put his hand over mine, both my siblings looked at us when they arrived at the table again.

"Youve told him?" Asked Jessica. I nodded.

"If so he will help us, or get mom into rehab" I said, Eric looked at Danny who smiled.

"Im not going to put you guys in danger, im going to help you, but I may need to talk to my mom about it, she might be able to help. But not yet, im not going to do anything til you say I can"

"I knew Holly made the right choice becoming friends with you" Said Jessica, she smiled and looked at me. Danny couldnt have been happier. He looked like Nick Carter on happy pills.

"You mean that?" He asked. Jessica nodded and in the next second Danny was up, walked around the table and kissed her right on the lips.

"When he is famous you can get payed to say he kissed you" I said nudging her.

---------

More to come soon )


End file.
